<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clock on the Wall by CheeseIceCreamSandwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361998">The Clock on the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch'>CheeseIceCreamSandwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wtf am I doing, new poster is nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch/pseuds/CheeseIceCreamSandwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock strikes midnight and the day ends, the world along with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Clock on the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't remember writing this but it was good so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock strikes midnight and the day ends, the world along with it<br/>And yet you awaken.<br/>You get up and you do it all again.<br/>The clock strikes midnight, the day ends and the world along with it.<br/>Why you ask.<br/>Your head is brimming with answers to questions unasked.<br/>Why you ask again.<br/>She doesn’t know.<br/>How you ask.<br/>She still doesn’t know.<br/>You're tired.<br/>They don't let you sleep.<br/>You have to try again because you messed up.<br/>You know them.<br/>They don't know you.<br/>You've helped them in the past, or you've left them alone.<br/>They look so similar, you’ve seen them before.<br/>But they are not them.<br/>The clock strikes midnight. The day ends and the world along with it.<br/>3 days feel like an eternity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if the format is weird</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>